And so she ran
by RunAwayFromHere
Summary: Slowly, she walked, grace and power flowing through her body. Around her lay chaos that she had created, screams of horror came up from the flames that engulfed everything. No mercy. short


Slowly, she walked, grace and power flowing through her body. Around her lay chaos that she had created, screams of horror came up from the flames that engulfed everything. No mercy. Her Lavender eyes scanned the bodies that she walked on as if they were worthless. Those eyes were not hers anymore. She had been taken, she had died that day.

that day when everythong had seemed so bright. She had been training, her body dripping with liquid, the outcome of hours pf exerting huge amounts of power only known to her. She was strong but allowed everyone else to thing different. Why should they know? When all they ever did was assume and judge.

Hinata judged the world as a cruel, unforgiving place, as many other had put it before her. But in the darkness ther was one light for her, a boy. With no care of how diffficult things were, he would fight, and fight hard for whatever he believed. Naruto.

A smile graced her lips just thinking about him.

As he mind wandered off to a happier place she was torn back to the corrupt reality that she had just destroyed the place where her love's entire life, yet she still felt nothing, until her came before her, pushing rubble off of his lean shoulders, bringing his balled hand to his lips as he coughed through his tar covered lungs.

"Hinata...Why...?" He spoke, a raspy, scratched noise.

"Why not Kyuubi-chan? Pein said, you are enemy. Pein is always right. He knew you wouldn't attack me." came the Demoness's reply. Decended from years, her clan had came from a strong demon,the power passing down dromant through the ages to her, active, and alive.

A large building, formlly the hokage building crashed to the dround depite the ninja's with earthly powers efforts. Hinata giggled softly.

"Remember when i told you i loved you, my dear? And you declined my truest love for that pink headed roach. Where is she now Naruto, where are any of them. I didn't kill them, they ran, ran and left you. You're alone." Hinata purred into his ear. She had now stepped so close the was no space before them, she felt his warm tears against her own cheek as they slid down his face.

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Look around Naruto. Their all leaving you, because the don't love you."

"Liar! Liar!...Liar..."

He fell to the ground in thick tears,his childhood swirling in his mind, putting him back in that position. He lay there curled in a ball, as if a fetus still in it's mother stomach. Hinata giggled and turned, skipping of as a little girl does, her black kimono billowing in the wind that fed the licking fire that consumed and reduced the village of Konoha to rubble.

When she reached the top of the mountain that over looked the city, she grinned, pleased with her work, a steady line of people lead out of Konoha and into the surrounding wooods, they would head to Gaara for help most likely, and she wouldn;t bother trying to destroy his village, it was much too hot over there.

A shadow created by the moonlight above fell next to her, she turned and ran into his arms.

"Itachi-sempai."

"You did good. Pein wants you."

back at the other wise known "Base", Hinata walked downt the rounded hall, her eyes looking at the fading butterflies that lines the side of her stark black kimono, she was right passed Pein's room until she came all the way back around to it.

Knock knock. The sound deep on the heavy Mahogony door.

"Enter."

Hinata's sound sensitive ear picked up the murmmer from the other side of the door. Slowly, she took the metal knob and pushed open the door, Pein was waiting for her on the other side. Hinata smiled playfully and raised her hand stiffly to her forhead.

"Mission accomplished sir."

"Good. Now, you may go."

"..Go?"

"Did I stutter?"

Without a word left in her mind, Hinata turned and left, not bothering to close the door behind her. Her mind was black now, nnothing but swirling pain and nothingness. Years she had been with the Akatsuki, since she was fourteen, and not once had any of them loved her, besides itachi. And she knew know that even that love was only to keep her sane. To keep her from running.

There was nothing that she could ever do to make them love her. In Konoha the never loved her.

In her lost thinking she hadn't realized that she had made it outside. A light drizzle hhad settled over the ground, Hinata lifted her pale face to the grey sky and allowed the glourious rain to soak her to the bone. Her waist length hair became dripping, as her clothes. Slowly she lifted her arms in and arch, crossing them over eachother as to spirals, and the water beagan to follow her movements. Surley, with confedince,, with softness she aranged her arms into patterns, allowing herself to smile. Lids closed and lashes stroked her cheeks. Bliss moved through her small body as a river carves it way through land.

But all good things must come to and end, so as the rain began to pour, it brought her from her trance and into a state of decision. _I could make it. They wouldn't be able to trace my scent, my footsteps, nothing. _She thought to herself.

Looking around, she could see anything through the thick torrents of rain the plunged from the open sky. In a quick manor, she actived her family trait, the veins around her eyes became increased in sixe, the power source in her body focussing on her eyes. Now she coudl shee three hundred and sixty degrees around, everything was clear and crisp.

She took her first few steps away from the base, certain she would be caught before she made it out of sight, but when no on came, she ran wildly.

Not caring, not afraid, she slipped, she fell she ran into trees and branches now, having turned her trait off, focussing her energy into her feet. She became scratched and battered but still she ran. Nothing could stop her.

She ran when the rain stopped, when the night came, then morning, then night, she ran for days, aross the nation, into another, where grass turned to sand and then sand to snow, from snow back to grass. She had no sense of direction, only fueled by a lust for something more she propelled herself onwards, more than anything she was searching for a place to belong. And with the few stops she made people greatly feared her. She once had to stop to buy a bag and new clothing, or rather take it. She took a white kimono, layered with a black, thicker on and tied around her waist by a thick red cloth. The length rain down to around the middle of her thigh, allowing her to move easier. There was nothing for her really anywhere.

No where she would find would take her, no where, no one. And over time she allowed herself to accept that fact.

And so she ran.


End file.
